


The Morning  After the Night Before

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Snape wakes with Hermione in his bed





	The Morning  After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>   * Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Schmoo999
>   * Title: The Morning After the Night Before
>   * Pairing or Character Snape/Hermione
>   * Prompt: Tinsel
>   * Rating: NC-17
> 

> 
> Happy Christmas Schmoo!!!

 Severus Snape woke up slowly, his head pounded, and he stretched slowly.  His foot came in contact with a warm leg and he sat up suddenly, his head spinning, and he groaned when he saw the person lying in bed next to him. 

He ran a hand through his dark hair and pulled several strands of tinsel from his black locks.  Green and silver tinsel…but from where?  Snape struggled to remember just what had happened at the bloody Christmas dinner Minerva had forced him to attend. 

How had Miss Granger wound up in his bed?  He took a glance under the sheet and found himself bare under the covers and he let out another low groan.  He had a vague recollection of the two of them arguing about the proper way to make a Mellonatom potion to aid in sleep.  Hermione shifted in her sleep, the sheet fell just below her breasts, and Snape felt his groin tighten as took in Hermione's breasts. 

If Snape was complete honest with himself it wasn't all together unpleasant to have Hermione in his bed.  If the nail marks on his arms were any indication they had enjoyed each other.   Hermione stirred again, her eyelids fluttered, and Snape stretched a hand out to lightly shake her shoulder. 

"Miss Granger," He said firmly. "Please explain how you managed to charm your way into my quarters."

"Severus," Hermione stretched and his cock sprang to attention. "There really wasn't much choice when you bound me with Christmas tinsel, threw me over your shoulder, and stated that you could find much better uses for my mouth than talking."

Memories of the night came flooding back to him and he inhaled sharply as the memories washed over him.  Hermione taunting him about being afraid of her, the brandy pudding, the way she's torn at his clothing, ripping buttons, and breaking the zipper on his trousers.  He recalled the way she levered herself over him, taking him into her body, and he remember the sounds she made as she rode him. 

Hermione rose up on one elbow, pulling a bit of tinsel from under the sheet, and she trailed it over Snape's stomach. 

"Do you need a refreshing potion, Severus?" Hermione asked softly as her fingers trailed under the sheet. "Or perhaps you'd like me to put my infernal mouth to better use?" 

Snape found he couldn't do anything but groan when she slid under the cover, her mouth enveloping his cock, and with a soft curse he fell back against his pillows. 

He really must thank Minerva…later…after a restoring potion. 


End file.
